


Experiment In Scarlet

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [56]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc, lucky clover diner universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean has an unexpected reaction to a lipstick left by a customer.
Relationships: Sean Astin/Elijah Wood
Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/592381
Kudos: 3





	Experiment In Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge Prompt: lipstick.

[ ](https://imgur.com/yMkA9KL)

As usual, they were the last to leave the diner. Sean had begun the lockup when Elijah said, “I meant to ask. Do we have a Lost & Found?”

“Not an official one,” Sean answered, “why?”

Elijah reached into the pocket of his jeans and brought out a tube of lipstick. “When I was bussing booth six, I found this.”

“Was the woman sitting there a regular?” Sean asked.

“I don’t think so.”

“Then she probably won’t be back for it,” Sean said, as he locked the front door.

While Sean still had his back turned, Elijah mused, “Do you ever wonder what it would be like to wear makeup?”

“Never crossed my mind,” Sean replied as he turned back. He was about to ask Elijah if he’d ever thought about it, but stopped short and just stared when he saw that Elijah had not only thought about it, but experimented by applying the found lipstick to his own lips.

“So?” Elijah asked, striking a pose. “What do you think?”

Sean was at a loss for words. He’d always found Elijah’s pouty lips one of his sexiest features, but now, with those lips wearing a coat of deep scarlet, he had to admit that they looked even sexier. Confused and uneasy by what he was feeling, Sean went with the truth. “I...ah…don’t know what to say.” 

Elijah shrugged. “It was a silly idea.” He grabbed a napkin off the counter, preparing to wipe his mouth, but before he could touch the napkin to his lips, Sean reached out to stop him.

“Don’t take it off just yet,” Sean told him casually. “I mean, would you mind leaving it on for a little while longer?”

Elijah raised his eyebrows. “How long should I wear it?”

Sean considered. “Ah...could you wear it till bed?”

Elijah gave Sean a seductive, knowing smile. “How about I wear it _in_ bed?”

Sean had never done the lockup faster.


End file.
